Un comienzo diferente
by megu-tefy
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para la historia de akane y ranma ,con nuevos personajes y nuevas aventura, pero nunca desaparecera el amor entre los personajes principales
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic no esta hecho con fines de lucro. Los personajes no nos pertenecen, excepto los que fueron creados por nosotras.

Pertenecen a la gran (y mi ídola) Rumiko Takahashi.

"Un comienzo diferente"

Por: meguminami

Y

Tefylobos

Capitulo 1 "El comienzo de todo"

Ranma un chico de ojos azules los cuales podían casi ver a través de los tuyos, de una linda trenza color azabache y vestido con una camisa china roja y unos pantalones azul marino se encontraba entrenando un día con su padre un viejo de gafas y un traje típico de combate, cuando de repente Ranma choco con una chica de cabellera larga azulada y ojos color almendra. Ranma paso a caer encima de esa joven a lo que ella respondió pegándole una cachetada (lo que mas paresia puñetazo) al pegarle Ranma salio volando por los aires y callo en una casa que parecía tener un Dojo.

**La chica se fue a su casa y al llegar se encontró a Ranma de sorpresa, mientras era curado por Kasumi ya que tenia un gran "chichón" en la cabeza.(El cual obviamente se hizo al caer, después del golpe de la chica de cabellera azulada).**

Chica: Acaso no te aburres de molestar.

Ranma: Pero no es mi culpa cuando me golpeaste llegue aquí.

Chica: Y porque viniste para mi casa.

Ranma: de que estas hablando si cuando tu me golpeaste volé hasta aquí entiéndelo! y tu hermana me dijo que me quedara aquí ya que estaba lastimado.

Chica: kasumi porque le dijiste eso?

kasumi: porque estaba muy lastimado Akane, y no podía dejarlo así 

Ranma: "se llama Akane ".

Akane: porque pones esa cara? (notablemente enfadada)

Ranma: No por nada jajaja.

Ranma se sentó y se quedo mirándola.

El padre de Akane: Aaahh te gusta mi hija verdad? No te culpo chico mis

hijas son hermosas (Con una notable felicidad en su rostro) ah! Perdona mi descortesía Ranma mi nombre es Soun Tendo.

Ranma: que como se le ocurre que me va a gustar una chica que no es nada femenina!! 

Akane se acerco a Ranma.

Akane: me llamo akane Tendo y ahora te puedes irte de mi casa, no tienes derecho a venir insultarme a mi propia casa! (tratando de controlar su furia) ANDATE AHORA!!  
Ranma: pero que pesada eres, además no es mi culpa. 

Cuando Ranma se iba llendo el padre de Akane grito:

Padre de Akane: puedes venir cuando quieras!!

Akane: Papá ¡! No digas eso!

Kasumi: No hay nada de malo Akane

Por otro lado Ranma.

Ranma: (Ya casi desapareciendo) Nos veremos!!

**A la mañana siguiente Ranma apareció en el dojo Tendo **

Soun: Ranma que gusto verte a que vienes? haber a mi hija no es cierto? 

Ranma: eeehheee que que, yo no vine por eso (ruborizado) vine por que quiero pedirle que me preste su Dojo para mi entrenamiento, lo haría por favor Sr. Soun? 

Padre: ooohhhh que alegría, claro hijo, claro que puedes!

Ranma: (asiendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias. 

**En ese momento llega Akane**

Akane: papá porque dices eso? No puedes prestarle así como así el dojo a un extraño.

Soun: De que estas hablando Akane este joven solo quiere ayudar y……… además necesitas un prometido y este joven es excelente para ese papel.

Akane: (roja) De que estas hablando no necesito un prometido aun soy muy joven además cuando tenga uno será porque yo lo elegí no porque tu lo dices papá.

**Akane muy enojada se fue a su cuarto: **

**Después de un rato alguien toco la puerta. Akane abrió y era Ranma quien la estaba esperando y le dijo: **

Ranma: hola puedo entrar?

Akane : Ya que estas aquí pasa.

**Akane se sentó en la cama y Ranma se sentó en frente de ella en el suelo.**

Ranma: Tu papa hace tiempo que te esta buscando prometido no es cierto?

Akane: si cada vez que traigo un amigo para la casa quiere que sea mi prometido, a veces me aburre.

Ranma: Oooohhoo entonces… 

Akane: Entonces que? 

Ranma: (rojo) No nada olvídalo. "Entonces yo podría ser el prometido de Akane"

**Y así paso todo el día Ranma estaba entrenando con Akane en el dojo cuando de repente apareció un chico muy extraño el cual decia que venia a retar a Ranma a un combate pero Ranma no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie (Ya que estaba muy a gusto entrenando con Akane) Pero el chico dijo algo que el no soportaría.**

Chico: Acaso me tienes miedo? Ja ja ja el gran Ranma Saotome tiene miedo ja ja.

Ranma: Como se te ocurre que te voy a tener miedo yo no le tengo miedo a nada!!

Chico: En ese caso vamos a apostar, si yo gano la chica que esta a tu lado será mi mujer! Y en el remoto caso de que ganes te quedas con ella.

Ranma: (Muy molesto por lo que dijo el chico) claro que no Akane no es un objeto como para estar apostándola entiendes?

Akane quedó muy impresionada con lo k acababa de decir Ranma

Akane: "Que lindo es conmigo"

Chico: Aha entonces si eres un cobarde.

Ranma: (enojado) No lo soy!!

Chico: Entonces acepta!

Ranma: Esta bien acepto!

Akane: Que estas diciendo y que hay con lo que dijiste antes?

Ranma: No Te enojes por favor! Entiende mi honor esta en juego. Además nunca pierdo una pelea (Mirando para otro lado) Sobre todo si te aposte a ti (rojo)

**Continuara……….**

**Nota autoras: Hola! Soy megu subiendo el primer capitulo de este fanfic, mi compañera tefy no pudo dar su opinión, porque lamentablemente se tuvo que desconectar u,u , bueno espero que dejen sus reciews y que les guste nuestro fanfic , se cuidan y nos veremos muy pronto .**

**Matta ne! **


	2. Un prometido para akane

Este fanfic no esta hecho con fines de lucro. Los personajes no nos pertenecen, excepto los que fueron creados por nosotras.

Pertenecen a la gran (y mi ídola) Rumiko Takahashi.

Una aclaración:

……… Diálogos

"………" _pensamientos_

(………) Acciones de los personajes

"_**Un comienzo diferente"**_

Por: megu-minami

Y

Tefy-lobos

Capitulo 2 " Un prometido para Akane"

Akane: si (sonrojada)

Y comenzó la pelea el chico era muy fuere Ranma estaba con mucha flojera no tenia ganas de nada pero estaba en juego el futuro de Akane Tendo en sus manos y Ranma hizo la técnica de las castañas calientes pero el chico le adivinaba Todo como si conociera a Ranma de Toda la vida Ranma estaba cansado.

Ranma: Eres fuerte.

Chico: Claro que si, antes de venir aquí a pelear contigo entrene mucho, Ranma Saotome yo venceré.

Ranma: Ya veo, pero no te confíes no podrás vencerme. 

El chico le pego muy fuerte y Ranma cayo y se golpeo muy duro contra el suelo. 

Akane: Ranma...por favor no pierdas!! 

Ranma: Yo no voy a perder Akane!!

Chico: Parece que te gusta mucho esa mujer no es cierto? 

Ranma: Por que todos dicen eso!!, a mi no me puede gustar una chica como ella!, que no te das cuenta que no es nada femenina!! 

Akane: Ahh si ¡! (muy enfada) 

Ranma miro a Akane con miedo por cara que puso "_Oh no, tengo que ganar o sino Akane me va a golpear de nuevo. "  
_

Chico: No te distraigas Ranma. 

Ranma: aha¡¡¡¡¡¡ 

Ranma Ya estaba muy cansado y el chico golpeo a Ranma y el quedo inconsciente.

Chico: fue fácil y ahora tengo k ir con mi novia.

Pero Ranma no se rendiría.

Ranma: A donde vas yo todavía no he perdido!!

Chico: "_Que es esto?, le pegue con todas mis fuerzas, como es capas de levantarse?"_

Akane: Ranma tu puedes" (sarcásticamente) además si pierdes sabré que todo lo que alardeas de tu fuerza es mentira, así que mejor gana porque esto nos perjudica a los dos! 

Ranma: Ya lo se no tienes para que decírmelo. 

El chico al ver que Ranma estaba distraído y que su golpe no lo había afectado, decidió atacarlo con todo ah una velocidad impresionante, la velocidad era tanta que no se le veían ni los pies ni las manos. Ranma alcanzaba a tapar solo la mitad de sus golpes

Ranma: "_Es muy rápido tengo que actuar rápido, o me vencerá"_

Ranma golpeo a el chico con todas sus fuerzas y lo mando a volar hasta la pared del dojo.

Akane quedo muy impresionada con toda la fuerza de Ranma. 

Ranma: (Estaba muy feliz) GANE¡¡¡¡¡ GANE¡¡¡¡

Fue corriendo hacia Akane, pero justo cuando estaba llegando a ella, el chico lo golpeo por la espalda directo en la cabeza y Ranma callo inconciente.

El chico tomó a Akane en sus brazos, pretendía llevársela lejos de ese lugar.

Akane: Ranma...AYÚDAME¡¡¡¡¡

Después de un rato Ranma despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, se sentó en la cama y en ese momento entro el padre de Akane llorando.

Ranma: Oh¡¡...señor Tendo que le sucede?

Soun: Akane ¡¡¡...mi querida Akane¡¡¡...BUAAAA!!

Ranma: Akane?¡¡...que le pasa??¡¡¡¡...donde esta?¡¡¡¡¡

Soun: Mi querida Akane¡¡¡... Se casara pronto¡¡¡¡ (muy feliz) BUAAA, Será toda una mujer muy pronto, BUAAA!!

Ranma: Qué??¡¡¡¡¡¡...se va a casar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...pero quien¡¡¡...pero si yo...(muy afligido).

Ranma se paro muy rápido de su cama y corrió hacia el comedor en donde estaban Akane sus hermanas y un extraño Chico al que reconoció como su contrincante. 

Cuando Akane vio a Ranma llegar se alegro muchísimo se paro lo mas rápido pudo y corrió a abrazarlo.

Akane: (Cariñosamente lo abrazo muy fuerte) Ranma... Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

Ranma: _"Akane estabas preocupada por mi"_.

Pero justo cuando Ranma iba a abrazar a Akane recibió un golpe que lo mando al piso pero antes de caer para que no le pasara nada a Akane Ranma la soltó.

Cuando Ranma se levanto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba abrazando a Akane y ese era el chico con el que había peleado antes.

Chico: Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y soy el prometido de Akane. (Con una sonrisa burlona)

Ranma: (Muy enojado) Ahh¡¡¡...qué?...tu eres su prometido?¡¡...pero si tu ...yo te derrote¡¡¡

Ryoga: Ja ja ja (Muy egocéntricamente) De que estas hablando inútil, Yo nunca seré derrotado por un entupido como tu.

Ranma: (enojado) que fue lo que dijiste imbecil¡¡¡¡

Ryoga tomo a Akane y la abrazo muy fuerte por la cintura. Le tomo la cara para que lo viera y la BESO¡¡¡

Al ver esto Ranma se enfureció como nunca antes y golpeo a Ryoga con todas sus fuerzas, Ryoga callo al piso y se golpeo lo cabeza lo cual provoque que se desmayase.

Ranma aprovecho la oportunidad, tomo a Akane y la llevo lejos.

Iban saltando encima de los tejados

Akane: CUIDADO!!... NOS CAEREMOS!

Ranma: No te preocupes, confía en mi, yo se hacer bien esto.

Akane: Esta...esta bien _" Que le pasa, porque actúa de esa forma conmigo?"_

Después de alejarse lo bastante de la casa de los Tendo se detuvieron en un parque.

Ranma: (muy triste) perdóname Akane...nunca quise perder esa pelea...es que yo...estaba seguro de ganar...por eso acepte esa estupida apuesta. 

Akane: Ranma... no te sientas mal...no todo es tan malo...por lo menos mi padre por fin estará feliz ya que tengo un prometido (Con un poco de tristeza en su rostro) me voy a casar……… con Ryoga.

Ranma: No lo permitiré¡¡¡¡¡ 

Akane: De que estas hablando Ranma? 

Ranma: (sonrojado) Ah...yo...me refiero ...a que...no permitiré...que...que...tu...te...te...ca...cases...con Ryoga 

Akane: Ranma... (Totalmente ruborizada) 

Ranma: (Mirando a otro lugar) es... muy injusto que tu padre te obligue a casarte con el, tienes que ser libre y casarte con la persona que tu elijas.

Akana: (Mirando al suelo) Gracias Ranma yo…

Ranma abrazo muy cariñosamente a Akane antes de que terminara de hablar, Akane solo se quedo en silencio disfrutando el momento y aspirando el olor hipnotizante de Ranma.

Akane: "Disfruto estar así con el, creo…creo que en verdad me gusta…..Ranma..." 

Pasaron unos días después de lo ocurrido. El padre de Ranma fue un día a visitar la casa de los Tendo y se hizo muy amigo del Sr. Soun, Genma (El padre de Ranma) Le menciono al Sr. Tendo que su casa estaba en construcción y que por ahora Ranma y el estaban viviendo a la intemperie. Entonces el Sr. Tendo lo invito a quedarse a vivir con ellos mientras su casa estaba en construcción. Y el Sr. Saotome acepto con gusto.

Pasaron 2 meses y Ranma no estaba mucho tiempo en la casa de los Tendo, ya que todos esos días había estado entrenando.

Ryoga se encontraba viviendo en la casa de los Tendo también, ya que el era el prometido de Akane, y tiene que estar con ella. Pero va ah esperar para casarse, porque primero quiere ser el mas fuerte del mundo.

En uno de tantos días Ryoga se encontraba entrenando en el dojo y en ese momento llega Ranma, el cual se veía muy confiado.

Ranma: Ryoga Hibiki, quiero retarte a un duelo aceptas?

Ryoga: Claro nunca rechazo un duelo.

Ranma: Esta bien, haremos una apuesta, si yo gano me quedare con Akane, y si tu por casualidad llegaras a ganarme te quedaras con ella y yo no te molestare más.

Ryoga: NO, estas loco, no puedo apostar a alguien como Akane.

Ranma: Vamos gallina, no tengas miedo, además ya habías aceptado el duelo y ya no puedes retractarte o es que no tienes honor?

Ryoga: Maldito, tu .. tu me engañaste, pero .. no importa, porque aun así te ganare.

Ranma: Eso ya lo veremos

Continuara……

Meli-chan03: Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado nuestro fanfic , bueno como te puedes dar cuenta ranma perdio esta pelea :P pero no tiene otra oportunidad ahora xD , aver como resultan las cosas :p , nosotras creemos que es mas divertido si Ryoga es el prometido . jeje pero ya veras con quien se queda al final!

shojo88: Que bueno que te haya gustado , bueno quisimos hacer algo diferente :p , asi que aquí estamos xD , esperamos que te guste este capitulo .

Notas autoras: Konichiwua! Denuevo yo Megu solita subiendo el segundo capitulo u,u , algún día lo hará tefy!! xD. Bueno espero q les haya gustado nuestro fic aquí el segundo capitulo!! Y aun queda mucho mas! Dejen sus review plis D . Gracias por los reviews que nos han dejado, se los agradecemos mucho , nos veremos pronto!

Se cuidan!

Matta ne


End file.
